


The Scorpion

by cherruph



Category: Vis a Vis | Locked In (Spain TV)
Genre: Dirty/Rough Talking, El Oasis AU - Freeform, F/F, Gay, Guns, Name-Calling, did I say gay?, mature - Freeform, pretty gay, sub/dom, will cater to your mommy issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:47:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26214331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherruph/pseuds/cherruph
Summary: A series of events surrounding Zulema Zahir's life events, her plans, and her relationships. This provides an insight into her past, the mother-daughter relationship dynamic between Zulema and Fatíma heavily, and touches upon her relationship with Macarena Ferreiro.Let's just say.. let there be chaos!
Relationships: Macarena Ferreiro/Zulema Zahir, Zulema Zahir/Macarena Ferreiro
Comments: 16
Kudos: 53





	1. Legacy

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, my loves. This is my first Zurena fanfic, please be kind, remember to let me know your feedback, thoughts and suggestions in the comments. I hope you enjoy this as much as I did writing it. LET’S GOOO SAPPHICS!  
> Some notes:  
> \- Thank you Anna baby for helping a baby fic writer perfect her first. Eternally grateful for you, love.  
> \- Just want to add that I would've never started writing this multi-chapter fic if it weren't for my putas ratas, I love you my babies. Proud to be one of you all.

In silence sat the scorpion in the darkness, as her green eyes pierced through the pale moonlight. She sits there patiently while she lights up her cigarette with her lighter and smokes quietly alone with her thoughts all while calculating her next move. She had planned robberies with nearly every criminal she had known. She wanted a taste of something different, she wanted to teach her skills, pass them on. Of course, why would the scorpion want her intelligence wasted when she is rotting in her grave? It must be passed onto the baby scorpion, Fatíma, the one who must carry on her legacy and resistance. We all know that there is one thing that holds an extreme importance to Zulema - _su libertad_. Her fight to reach her freedom was not something unfamiliar to the ones around her. Mind you,the concept of being free was a complex one to Zulema. It was not just something she was seeking from the years she spent behind bars, it was also the freedom to claim her power, it was the liberty to claim what was hers in this world. The scorpion was free, but she wanted more. She wanted more for her baby scorpion. 

While thinking everything over, she realized Macarena would never be okay with the idea of Fatíma joining her in the world of crime. She exhales the smoke and pauses, covering her face with both of her hands showing obvious signs of clear frustration. 

“ _Cariño?_ Aren’t you going to eat dinner with us? Fatima is waiting for you.”, entered Macarena.

“I’m not hungry.”, replied Zulema in a rather gloomy tone.

“ _Què paso? Dime_..”

“ _Nada, Rubia_. Forget it.”

“ _Vale_. We’ll be sitting at the dinner table if you change your mind.”

As Maca steps out, Zulema is still stuck in her thoughts. Often, the dark haired brunette wondered that physically, she had escaped prison. But mentally, her mind felt like a prison of its own. She had plans _para su hija_ , but at what cost? At the cost of her safety? At the cost of her getting hurt? She wanted to prepare her for the worst in her life, because only Zule knows what obstacles life can throw your way; she had to learn the hard way and she did. She did NOT want the same for Fatima, she wanted a better future for her. She wanted her to be prepared. Her legacy needed to be passed on for the generations to come by, and she wasn’t going to let anything get in her way. She could handle _Rubia_ , but all of this required careful planning and the measurements of the risks she would have to take. _Claro_ , she wasn’t worried about herself, she was fearless. But if you paid attention, the only fear she contained was for her daughter.

Even though handling Rubia was not the problem, their relationship dynamic had shifted ever since their release from prison four years ago. From always having a gun on hand, a shiv in her pocket and explosives hidden, the brunette had a drastic change of environment after being released from prison. She not only had to worry about Fatíma, who was now living with her, but had to learn how to co-parent with Macarena. They had their fun in the caravan but sooner or later, they knew they were going to experience the bitter taste of reality and would have to get their shit together. They had a daughter to care for, and Zulema wasn’t going to fuck that up after years of being absent from her little scorpion’s life. She couldn’t bear to see the look of disappointment in Fatíma’s eyes anymore, she couldn’t see tears flowing from her cheeks to her neck as she snapped at Zulema for being gone all the time.

For two whole years after prison, Zulema had not contacted Fatima. She was not ready to face reality but things changed after two years. She got back in touch with Fatíma and wrote her a letter with her sincere apologies. Usually, apologizing was a challenge for the brunette because her ego would always get in the way, but she knew. She knew that this was the one apology that she truly owed to her daughter in this life. She missed out on the chance of bonding with her when they were both incarcerated **individually**. It was for Fatíma’s own protection, but things were different now. Things could be better between them. The lost time caused the Scorpion great pain and she needed to make amends. She realized she had to be a mama scorpion to the baby scorpion. She had to get her shit together and not fuck around anymore.

Two years into her adventures with Maca, she decided to settle down with her wife and switch to a domestic lifestyle. It was hard letting the life of crime go, but Zule was also adamant of letting go of her main focus — Fatíma. Things were rough in the household for sure, because Zulema never learned how to accept love, or to give it. It was hard for the brunette to utter a simple, _‘Te_ _quiero_ , _Fatíma_.’ How Fatíma longed to hear those words but rarely ever got the chance to. It annoyed Fatíma that Zule was like this, but she appreciated her efforts for trying. Macarena, since the day they decided to take Fatíma in, had been a devoted parent towards the little scorpion. Macarena contained the maternal qualities Fatíma wished Zule had. She wanted to see Zule be vulnerable with her like the blonde did, but never got the chance to. 

Even though Macarena had put so many efforts into her own relationship with Fatíma, Zulema always made it known that she is the mama scorpion. She was protective about her daughter and wanted her to herself because of the wasted time in the past. This fueled Macarena’s insecurities like wildfire and made their relationship quite rocky. It would result in arguments, and Maca would try to explain to Zule how they need to work as a team, but Zule would struggle hearing her out. Despite having a hard time in their relationship, they both knew the love they contained for one another could never be replaced or destroyed.

They were like Yin and Yang. Zulema’s darkness and chaos complimented Macarena’s orderly patience and light.

Shit. It was getting late. Zulema snaps out of her thoughts and stands up straight. She throws the cigarette bud on the ground and crushes it with the sole of her black boot and goes back inside her home. _Joder_ . Her ACTUAL home where she LIVED, not _Rubia_.

As she steps out of her balcony and walks straight into her living room, she sees Macarena staring at her with a displeased look on her face, Fatima nowhere to be found anymore.

_“Què?_ ”, asks Zule.

Macarena doesn’t respond, she continues to stare. 

_“Joder coño, Rubia_. Would you tell me what’s wrong?”

The unspoken tension in the air seemed to densen as Macarena looked at Zulema with a gutted expression on her face. To Macarena, family meant everything. It had taken years for Zulema to get out of prison and finally be involved in Fatíma’s life again and she didn’t want Zule skipping out on spending time with _su hija_. 

“Is this about Fatíma?!” hissed the brunette.

“So what if it is? Is she not important to you anymore?”

“Don’t go there, _Rubia_ . Trust me when I say you don’t want to go there. _Entendido_?”

“Give me one reason I shouldn’t.”

“You really want to do this, Rubia? Right here, right now?”

_“Sí_. I don’t see why we shouldn’t.”

_“Escúchame_ , _Rubia_ . _Escúchame muy claro_ . Don’t you ever walk in here telling me how to parent my **_own_ ** fucking daughter, _vale_?” shouted Zulema.

The blond stayed quiet, not knowing how to respond. She wasn’t Fatíma’s mother by birth, so she always felt like she had lesser authority as a parent. The way Zulema was talking to Maca confirmed her insecurities of feeling less than in their relationship.

_“Entendido o no?”,_ yelled the brunette.

Silence filled the air. Maca said nothing.

Zulema takes a step forward to Macarena, while Maca takes a step back. Zulema approaches her slowly, in their dim lit living room. Maca’s heart was exploding out of her fucking chest, there was never a time where she didn’t feel intimidated by the brunette’s dangerous energy. You would think she would be used to it by now, but even years later, the brunette could make Maca’s heart beat rise like a ferrari speeding down a race track. Zulema had power, and the blond was aware of it. Infact, Zulema _made_ her aware of it. So it’s safe to say that this top should not be fucked with, under any circumstances. 

Zulema continued to walk towards the blonde while Maca stepped back, and back, and back.

“¿ _Qué pasa, Rubia_? Afraid I’ll put you in your place like I do?”

_“Por favor_ , Zulema. Can’t we have one discussion without you acting like this?”

“Acting like what? _Dime_.”

Macarena stays silent, knowing better not to talk back to the dark haired woman.

_“Dime, joder!_ Acting like what? Spit it out, before I make you spit it out.”

“Please, Zule. I’m sorry.”

“You’re what? I can’t hear you.”

Maca’s ego was obviously bruised by the way Zulema was talking down upon her, so she stayed quiet. 

“I still can’t hear you, _Rubia_. Speak the fuck up. I swear I’ll make you if you don’t.”

_“Vale vale vale_ ”, rambled the blonde. _“Lo siento_. It won’t happen again.”

“What won’t happen again, Ferreiro? Tell me exactly what.”

“I won’t question you ever again, Zule. Please let me go to sleep now, I’m tired.”

Zulema let out a chuckle. “You’re tired, _Rubia_? You’re fucking tired? I’m fucking exhausted having to put you in your place everyday.”

“If you’re so fucking exhausted then maybe listen to me for once!”, the blondie snapped.

_Joder_.. This was not going to end well for anyone.

“ _¿Que dices?_ ’’

_“N-nada_ .”, replied the blonde softly. _“Nada_ , Zulema. _Perdoname, por favor_.”

“No. Tell me. Repeat what you just said to me. _Ahora_ , _Rubia_.”

“Please Zule..”

That was it. Zulema had run out of patience. For the blonde not to be listening to her commands? Was she undermining her authority? Was she not scared enough? _She should be scared_ , thought Zule. _Or I’ll instill some fucking fear in her._

Zulema grabbed the blonde by her neck and slammed her against the wall; lifting her up by her throat. 

Macarena looked terrified.

“Let me down, Zule! Please. I won’t do it again, I swear.”

Zule leaned in near her face, an inch away from Maca’s. 

“Somehow, I don’t believe that. Do you need to be taught a lesson, _Rubia_? Is that what you want? Because believe me when I say I will teach you one, if necessary.”

Sexual tension filled the air, at least for Maca. She always thought Zulema taking charge was, well, hot. 

Macarena acted like a bratty sub, just because _she could_.

“Maybe I do need to be taught a lesson.”, replied the blonde, while leaning to Zule’s neck.

Zulema could feel Maca’s hot breath near her throat, but she wasn’t going to give in. She needed to teach the blondie a lesson, and that’s exactly what she was going to do.

Little did Macarena know, Zulema was playing reverse psychology tricks on her. She was going to tease the blond by first giving her what makes her horny the most, and then stop. She’ll leave her hanging to teach her a lesson.

_“Vale, Rubia_. Turn around. Now.”

The blonde did as she was told and bent her back, while Zulema took off her black lace underwear. Zulema noticed her panties were already fucking drenched before she even got inside them.

Maca waited in patience as she felt herself feeling weaker and weaker as she longed for Zule’s touch.

But was Zule going to give it to her? No, not so easily. Not at all, actually.

Zulema let out a chuckle.

“You thought you were getting lucky tonight, _Rubita_?”

“ _Q-qúe?.._ ”

“You’re not getting _shit_.”

Macarena’s face was flushed with red, as this made the blonde furious. She thought she was being clever, but Zulema knew exactly how to handle her bratty little self.

“You must be kidding yourself if you thought you were getting my fingers inside your fucking clit tonight.”

“What the fuck, Zulema?” screamed Maca in desperation.

“Don’t fucking test me again. Do you understand?”

_“Sí.”_

“ _Sí què?_ Speak louder” said Zulema in a firm, demanding tone with her eyebrows raised.

_“Sí_ , Zule. I understand.”

Macarena knew better than to mess with her again, so she gave in.

_“Bueno_ . Now if you’ll excuse me, I’m tired, _como tù_ ” she mocked. “Head to bed and don’t even think about touching yourself in order to cum tonight, because like I said, you’re not getting _shit_ tonight. Not even if you have to do it yourself. _Entendido_?”

Macarena sighed. “ _Vale_ ”, she replies in a low tone. 

That would teach the blond not to fuck with Zulema Zahir again. She didn’t know who she was messing with. I mean, she obviously knew but she needed to be reminded every once in a while. 

  
But we all know she fucking _loved_ _it_.


	2. Vamos a Empezar

As Zulema parked her car outside her little house growing impatient waiting for Fatima, she grew annoyed.

‘Fatíma, hurry up. Will you? We're running late.'

'Hold on, mama. I can't find my boots, _vale_?'

'I gave you a time, and I expect you to be on time, Fatima. Don't expect me to go easy on you. We aren't fucking around here, _vale_?'

' _Si, mamá. Lo siento mucho_. I'll be right there.'

'Not a minute more, Fatima. I don't have all day.'

The two scorpion-pair were headed off to a place a little far from their home in Madrid, where they could target practice. Macarena was not aware of their little venture. But that's because Zulema had the little scorpion promise not to utter a single word. If she did, she would be in big trouble with mama. And it is definitely not fun to get mama scorpion angry. 

As they reached the place, they saw the entire area was empty and seemed abandoned. There were old, crippled papers lying on the ground and dried leaves were flying in the air. Zulema picked this place on purpose so they could target-practice in as much quiet and peace as they could get. She needed to be very discreet as she didn't want Macarena hearing gunshots near their home either. _Vale_ , she had everything set. Now it was time to teach Fatima how to use a gun in order to defend herself.

Zulema first stood, handling her pistol and shot some bullets at some glass bottles. She wanted to teach Fatima about aim. 

“Aim at your target is the most important thing you need to know while firing a gun. If your aim is fucked, _you’re_ fucked. Got it?”

Fatima nervously nodded.

“ _Venga. Mírame_.”

Zulema shoots all of her targets clean, with nothing to be left behind. Zulema made it look so easy but little Fatima had no idea what she was doing or observing, she was clueless. Zulema handed the gun to her and stood behind her while she assisted fatima with her hands as she handled the gun from behind. 

“ _Cuidado_ ”, the mother said.

“ _Si, mamá_.”

Fatima put her fingers on the trigger and tried to shoot but accidently fired into the sky.

“ _Joder_ , Fatima. What the fuck are you doing?”

“I-I’m sorry. It just went off out of nowhere, I swear I didn-”

Zulema puts her finger on her lips, signing Fatima to stop talking. 

“Stop rambling. _Escucha mi amor_ . Guns don’t go off out of nowhere, you pull the trigger which causes them to fire. _Vale_? So stop making excuses and listen to me carefully. Do you even know what you’re holding?”

Zulema sits down and looks at Fatima eagerly with her eyes a little bulged out. “ _Dime_. Tell me what it is.”

“A.. a gun?”

Zulema chuckles. “A… gun? Is that the best you’ve got, kid?

“Um.. it’s a weapon used for ending a life..”

“Yeah, and I’m the most gayest bitch on this planet since we’re all stating facts here. But I didn’t ask you what it does.”

“ _Joder, mamá_. I told you that it’s a weapon used fo-”

“Stop. I asked you simply what it is. Which you already responded to. A weapon. I asked nothing more. Rule number one — answer straight to the point. If I ask you where the bathroom is, you tell me where the bathroom is, you don’t sit and teach me how to take a shit and hand me diapers.”

Fatima slightly laughs.

“ _Què?_ What are you laughing at? You think this is funny? One of the rules is also not losing focus of your target. There’s no time for smiling, _Joder_. Smile like that when we’re in our robberies and you’ll end up with a bullet where your mouth is. Let’s see how you laugh then.”

Zulema smirked while Fatima’s face looked terrified.

“I’m afraid I’m going to have to end our lesson here, _mija_ . Clearly, you have a lot you still need to learn. You lack attention, discipline, integral focus. You clearly have none of these qualities present in you as of right now. We’re shooting guns, _sí? Pero,_ can you even tell me what’s the model of this pistol? Infact, _fuck that_. Who invented pistols? Where did they originate from? Did they come into existence from thin fucking air?”

“What? How am I supposed to know that?”

Zulema raises her eyebrows, losing her patience.

“Samuel Colt.”

“Samuel who?”

“ _Colt_ , Fatima. _Samuel fucking Colt_.

“Well who’s tha-” 

“He was a gun manufacturer in Connecticut in 1836 where he learned how to enable a gun to be fired multiple times without the need of reloading it. The father of pistols. _El hijo de puta_ who brought them into existence.”

“How- How do you know this?” Fatima looks at Zulema in amusement.

  
“What do you mean, how do I know it? You learn to eat, you learn to sit, you learn how to take a shit, and you learn about Samuel Colt. It’s the basics. 

Fatima lets out a sigh and takes a seat. 

“I’m never going to be good at any of this, Ma. You’re practically perfect at all of this. Maybe you should train someone else. I’m not cut out for it, _clearly_. 

Zulema chuckles, “ _Vale vale_ now hold on _cariño_. You thought you’re getting off the hook that easily? You’re going to learn with me, slowly, patiently. Rome wasn’t built in a day, Fatima. The same way I didn’t become the most wanted criminal in Spain in a day.”

“But you’re so good at it, and I’m-”

“Learning.”

“What?”

“You’re learning, _mi amor_ . And you’re going to be perfect at it, just like mama. _Entiendes_?”

“Just like you?”

“Just like me.”

Zulema laid a gentle kiss on Fatima while Fatima leaned on her shoulder.

It was getting late and the sky was pink, the sun had begun to set. It was time to go.

Zulema drove a sleepy Fatima back home late.

As she brought her home, she sat down with her wife, Maca, and had dinner together as a family for the first time in a long time.

“Well, what did you both do today?”

Fatima stares at Zulema to give an answer. She didn’t want to lie.

“ _Pues_ , I just taught Fatima a thing or two about self defense. You know how the world is getting these days, _cariño_. Kids need to toughen up and learn how to fight.”

“That.. worries me but I hope you both were safe while doing so?”, Macarena takes a bite of her dinner as she looks at Zulema in worry with her eyebrows raised and her eyes bulged.

_‘Claro, claro que si_ . Nothing to worry about, _mi amor_. 

Zulema kisses Macarena on the lips, and they continue to have dinner.

Fatima smiles because this is the most normal she’s felt with her family.

* * *

As Fatima is stuck in her thoughts in bed reflecting about her day, Zulema knocks and comes in.

‘Still awake?’

_‘Sí, mamá_. Come in.’

Zulema comes near Fatima’s bed and sits down with her.

Zulema sat Fatima down and told her about her vision, her plans for her future, her ideas. Zulema’s eyes sparkled with ambition and excitement as she told her little one stories and lessons. She couldn’t stop going on and on and on. She felt at peace sharing these little things with her baby. Fatima seemed intrigued and interested but wasn't too sure if she wanted to go ahead with some of the plans Zule mentioned, the only thing she truly wanted was to spend some time with her mother and this seemed like the only reason she could. So she decided to listen to Zule, and do whatever was asked of her. Well, it's not like she had a choice because Zulema did not want her talent being wasted, but Zule also needed someone dedicated, so this was good. 

Zulema's vision consisted of passing on all her great lessons onto _su hija_ , and Fatima was ready to learn them patiently. Each day, the brunette would conduct an hour long class, teaching the young girl about survival. Survival in this brutal world. The young girl was her only student but it was fundamental to teach her all the lessons Zulema had learned the hard way in her life. Zulema had to start off from the basics which would often leave the young girl bored and sleepy in class.

The next morning, they both were in class and Fatima as usual fell asleep, too tired of target practice last night. 

_Thud!_ A heavy hand hits the desk Fatima is napping on as Zule was lecturing her about the basics of choosing your target and how to catch them off guard while escaping. Fatima's startled and wakes up, she rubs her eyes around her eyes clearly displaying she’s absolutely exhausted. 

_“Qué… qué pasa, mamá?”_

'You fell asleep. _Again_ . _Mija_ , do you not want to learn?'

'I do, mama, I do. But it's all so much work. Can’t we just end the lecture for today?'

_'Joder_ .’ Zulema chuckles. “You signed up for this, kid. So wake the fuck up and pay attention, _vale_? I'm not going to repeat any of this, and you will be tested upon it.”

_‘Mamá_ , why do you have to be so strict about this? I mean-'

'Excuse me? You are here to learn. Are you not taking this as seriously as I am?'

_‘Mamá_..’

‘Not another word. I’m going to test you on what you’re supposed to do if you’re stuck tied in ropes and don’t know how to get out. Figure out a way, I need you to come up with a demonstration and show me. _Vale_ ? I’m going to give you one hour, and when I’ll be back, I expect to have it all done. _Entendido, cariño?_

_‘Sí, Mama._ I’ll figure it out.’

Zulema plants a gentle kiss onto Fatima’s forehead and holds her face.

‘I know you will, _cariño_. I trust you. I know you’d never let me down.’

Fatima smiles and she starts to lean in for a hug but the brunette rushes off as she has work to do. Her hug, before even offered, is rejected.

_Sigh_.

Fatima continues to work but pauses. She sits in despair, “Am I ever going to be enough for mama? Am I ever going to live up to her? Is this even worth it?”

“Fuck, no, Fatima. Snap out of it. You’re breaking one of the rules. Focus. You’re losing focus. Fuck all my doubts. We’re going to do this and we’re going to make it fucking happen”, Fatima thought to herself.

She slides the dust off her hands as she slides them off of eachother.

She turns on the Radetzky march on the radio and gets to work. Well, she _was_ her mother’s daughter.

Fatima looks up slowly with her eyes filled with ambition and eagerness. 

  
“ _Vamos a empezar, putas_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter, putas! Let me know what you think in the comments, kudos are very appreciated, and your support! I would also like to know how often would you want me updating this fic because I still personally have not decided, but I am open to suggestions!  
> Stay tuned for more.


	3. Worth It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Joder, look at the mess you made, Rubia.”
> 
> Macarena looked down but was too distracted by the brunette’s touch down between the folds of her clit. She had waited too long for this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EXPLICIT SMUT WARNING AHEAD: This chapter is strictly smut with a plot.  
> T/W: Name calling.  
> Other notes: I basically recreated 1x09's plot because of how emotional and painful it was, and wrote how it could've been if it was purely sexual and wild.  
> This chapter is also a flashback to Zulema and Macarena's times in prison, and it's obviously not canon. I'll be doing these flashbacks a lot to give you gays an insight of the crazy times they had together in prison.

Macarena woke up one morning in a large white T-shirt with denim shorts, she had slept in the same outfit as last night and made her way to the kitchen. She yawned wide and rubbed her eyes. As her vision cleared up, she saw the raven-haired woman sitting on the kitchen counter just staring right through her soul. 

Macarena stares back with her eyebrows raised and eyes bulged in curiosity, wondering if she’s in trouble.

_ “Que?”,  _ Zulema scoffs. 

“What? You’re the one staring at me like a hawk.”

“ _ Ah sí _ . I was reminiscing.”

“About?” 

“How I’ve always made you wait for it, which resulted in you begging for it.”

_ “Perdón?” _

“Don’t you remember?”

“Remember what?” Macarena teased.

Maca smiled, she knew exactly what Zulema was referring to.

It was the time Zulema exceeded all bounds at Cruz Del Norte just to make her wife cum.

“Ven.” Zulema harshly taps the seat next to her in the kitchen as she motions her hand to Macarena, signalling her to come closer. 

“Sit here with me. Close your eyes.”

They both broke into a flashback. 

* * *

It was the usual day at Cruz Del Norte with nothing special or out of the ordinary making itself known. Yet, the scorpion always had something in mind and something to do. Rebellion was her fort, and she was going to make it known. Known to everyone in this prison unit, and certainly make it known to the Governor.

Zulema had taken out her cell-phone to attract a guard’s attention onto her, and when she got Valbuena’s attention – he made his way to her cell only to get hit hard by a metal rod Zulema had been storing for back-up. She did this to steal his gun and keep everyone in check.

What she was going to do next was going to shock the entire prison. 

This puta planned to keep her entire prison unit under lockdown because she had an armed weapon in her possession — which was her way from not getting anyone entering her cell.

Before locking her cell, she grabbed Maca from the neck from one hand and pointed the gun in the direction of her neck with her other hand – giving everyone the impression that she had clear intentions of hurting her. But no, this was all a little ploy to get into the blonde’s panties.

Macarena was terrified, but little did she know about how much Zulema had in store for her.

Zulema locked the cell with Saray on the lookout in the CCTV cameras room, where they played a video on loop in order for the guards on duty to think absolutely nothing was going on.

Saray had managed to do this while spiking their drink so they passed out for quite some time while she took her time to set the whole thing up. When they wake up, they’ll see nothing but old footage on loop; thinking they had fallen asleep.

It was long until the guards figured out what was happening.

In the time they were spared, Zulema looked at Macarena with her deep green eyes, widened around how Macarena’s body swinged in rhythm across the cell. No one was in the cell but them and this was the perfect chance for them to absolve the sexual tension that had been building in the air for too long. 

Macarena was a bit mad at how the brunette always kept her waiting, but little did she know Zulema always had a grand surprise waiting at her doorstep. Zulema wouldn’t let Macarena in due to the countless walls she had built emotionally, but tonight was going to be different. Tonight, that was going to fucking change.

One thing to note about Zulema and Macarena's relationship is no matter how tense or tumultuous the dynamic of their relationship, Zulema always made it up to her.

“Why did you bring me here? I’m sick of your fucking games, Zule. Let me out.”

The raven haired woman stared at the blonde without a blink. 

“Let’s take care of your little attitude first.  _ Vale _ ?”

_ “Q-qué? _ What’s that supposed to mean?”

“You’ll see,  _ Rubia _ .”

There was an intense amount of sexual tension in the air, and it was going to be taken care of, as Zulema said.

As Macarena bent over to grab something she dropped on the floor, Zulema slid out her tongue and licked her lip slowly while she stared at the blonde in anticipation. Her thin black-laced panties were visibly showing as she did. Zulema felt teased and provoked. The non-stop heartbeat in her clit was as impatient as she was. The blonde was anticipating Zulema making it up to her which she waited for ever so patiently. She knew what she was doing, and she was playing a dangerous game. Zulema knew exactly what she was trying to do, and although Zulema was not one to lose control. She still wanted to fuck her. 

So that's exactly what she was going to do, fuck her within her own terms and because she wanted to. Totally within control and her limits. Not because the blonde had provoked her enough to do so. Zulema approached Macarena slowly, walking towards her  _ step by step _ , and banged her back against the wall, she was just an inch away from her brown eyes and stared at them as if she was staring through her fucking soul. Like a hungry predator ready to devour her prey. She ripped off her shirt clean and started to unzip her pants. The cold wall Macarena's back felt sent shivers down her spine and her veins started to shiver. While Zulema was done unzipping her pants, she started off with quickly thrusting three fingers into her; burying them deep inside of her with no fucking warning. Macarena screamed and moaned while Zule held both of her arms with her other hand pressed hard on the surface of the wall with a tight grip, not letting her escape. 

_ “Mírame _ .”

_ “Qué _ ?”

“ _ Joder _ .” Zulema scoffs. “I said look at me, slut. Look straight into my eyes while I fuck you senseless, and if you break eye contact – you’ll regret it. 

Macarena did as she was told, and the pace of her breathing fastened. 

Zulema then slowly made her way down to the blonde’s panties, which were fucking soaked. She teased her first, by slowly tracing her fingers down her thighs making their way up to her pussy. She slid her tongue into the folds near her clit carefully and passionately.

Macarena grabbed a fistful of Zulema’s dark black hair hard as Zulema’s tongue came in contact with her clit. She started off with flickering her tongue over Macarena’s folds – teasing her again, which frustrated the blonde. 

Then the brunette buried her tongue deep inside Macarena’s cunt, which made the blonde arch her back against the wall with her toes scrunched up while Zulema sucked her clit clean.

The blonde made an absolute mess as her panties were dripping with her cum. 

Zulema stood up after and banged her face front on the wall and shoved three fingers in.

Zulema fastened the pace of her fingers while Maca let out a loud moan. The pleasure sent shivers and shakes down her body and she had already made a mess. Her panties were absolutely soaked and her cum had made their way to her thighs.

_ “Joder _ , look at the mess you made,  _ Rubia _ .”

Macarena looked down but was too distracted by the brunette’s touch down between the folds of her clit. She had waited too long for this.

As Zulema fingered Maca, the blonde had her hands firmly pressed against a wall, because if they weren’t, she’d be punished for it. 

She took her other hand and massaged the blonde’s breast while she gently laid kisses around her nipple. She then leaned in more and made her mouth to Macarena’s nipple and sucked hard while massaging her clit at the same time. Macarena was on edge and almost was reaching the point of orgasm.

“Fuck!’, screamed the blonde.”

_ “¿Qué pasa, Rubia?  _ Can’t take it?”

“Fuck you. Just.. just keep going.”

“Use your words.  _ Què quieres?” _

“I mean..”’ sighed the blonde. “Please. Please keep going.”

“Much better,  _ Rubia _ .”

The blonde pleading Zulema to fuck her made her even more horny.

Macarena’s hands gave in and she placed her fingernails onto Zulema’s back and dug them in deep, while she let out a moan. 

Zulema made her way to her neck and passionately started kissing her throat while she sucked on her skin hard enough to leave a mark, returning the favor.

The woman liked to leave a mark on everything she owned, and that explains the mark on Macarena’s neck. She owned her ass.

Maca moaned louder and her body had fallen weak, she was about to cum. Zulema increased the pace of her fingers making it easier for Maca to make an absolute mess.

“Z-Zule! Fuck!”

The blonde came and soaked her panties wet. However, Zulema still didn’t stop. In order to establish some control, Zulema kept going faster and faster - overstimulating the blonde until her clit couldn’t take much more.

‘Zule!’, screamed Maca. ‘I already came’, said the blonde nearly out of breath.

“Let’s get one thing straight. You’re going to cum however many times I want you to come.  _ Entiendes?” _

Macarena’s body couldn’t take more and started shaking, Zule placed a hand on her ass and caressed it to make it a bit easier for her. The brunette kept going on and going until Maca ended up in shakes and made double the mess. Zule finally stopped as her body grew tired and breathless while she rested on Zulema’s shoulder. 

“That was intense.”

“Oh yeah?’ you think you were done?”

“What do you mean?”

Zulema held up two fingers in front of her and had a smirk on her face.

‘What about the mess you made, Rubia? You thought you wouldn’t have to clean it up?’

“Zule ple-”

“Suck.” Zulema demanded.

“But-”

Zulema raised her eyebrows as her demand wasn’t obeyed. She came closer and buried her dark green eyes into Maca’s.

“Suck. Now.”

Macarena was about to mutter something under her breath and the brunette grew out of patience, so she shoved her fingers down the blonde’s throat, almost choking her. 

The blonde sucked Zule’s fingers hard and clean while looking at the brunette straight in the eye.

_ “Mìrame, Rubia. Recuerda?” _

‘Huh?’

‘Look straight into eyes while you suck my fingers.  _ Entendido _ ?

The blonde sucked but the brunette’s sharp and tense gaze made her nervous and shaky.

Zulema smirked. She was enjoying this. She enjoyed making Macarena nervous.

As she finished licking off her fingers, they heard bangs on their prison cell door by guards.

Zulema being the troublemaker that she is had arisen the attention of Castillo and the entire police department backup.

The blonde and the brunette could hear Saray shouting at the back, “Ay Zulema, I tried to keep the footage running but they figured it out!’

Zulema laughed, as she looked at Macarena who looked back at her with a gentle but nervous smile.

Zulema opened her cell door as she saw countless police officers and security guards in armed-bullet proof vests aiming guns and rifles at her.

Castillo, from a loud microphone, spoke to Zulema firmly, ‘What were you doing in there? Why was Ferreiro screaming? Explain yourself, Zahir. Or you won’t see the light of day again.

With red lasers from armed machine guns pointing at Zulema’s forehead, she had her arms straightened up in surrender, but couldn’t stop bursting into fits of laughter and looked back at Maca.

‘You’re so fucking loud,  _ Rubia _ .’

The blonde’s face was flushed with red and was extremely embarrassed.

“ _ Sí _ , I’ll tell you what I was doing.’ She announced boastfully. “It appears to me that the moans of  _ mi novia _ confused you into thinking I was trying to murder her. But in all honesty, I was trying to murder her cli–’

‘Zulema!’ yelled Macarena, clearly embarrassed.

_ “Joder coño!” _ Zulema cheered and clapped,

‘Your moans were loud enough to awaken the entire police department and their back-up protocol team!’

‘Face front, Zahir’ yelled one of the security officers.

With Zulema’s hands straight up at the back of her head, she looked back at the wonderful crowd of fearful officers she had assembled, as if she called upon them like her puppets.

Zulema let out a chuckle and smiled wide with a smug look on her face and uttered,

  
“ _ Worth it. _ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this, let me know if you have any recommendations or suggestions of what you would like to read in the upcoming chapters!

**Author's Note:**

> I am @cherruph on Twitter, come say hi! ❤️


End file.
